picture
by Angie450
Summary: des photos, parfois ca peut aider dans la relations d'un couples, surtout si celui ci est perdue a cents milles lieu de leurs premiers amour.
1. faut bien un début a tout

Salut tout le monde !! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle songfic !!! J'écoutais la chanson Picture de sheryl crow et kid rock !! J'ai flipper tellement je l'ai aimer et un idée ma frapper. Alors voici le résultat d'un esprit en vacances !!!!  
Voila plus de un an que nous étions marié. Maintenant il est devenu ministre. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais on dirait que ce poste la changer. IL n'est plus du tout le même. Je regrette presque nos années d'étude.  
  
Hier je fessais le ménage dans notre chambre afin de me changer un peu les idées. Il me manque. Cela fait trois jours qu'il est enfermé dans son satané bureau à remplir de la paperasse sur les derniers mangemorts arrêter. Je suis tombé sur de veille photo. Collin me les avait donne le jour de notre mariage à moi et Harry. Plein de souvenirs de Poudlard. Comme cet endroit me manque. Tout comme lui d'ailleurs.  
  
I ain't see the damn sun in tree days I wonder if I change my way I can't look at you while i'm laying I put you're picture away Sat down and cry today  
  
J'ai beau être la femme du ministre de la magie, le grand Harry Potter, je suis toujours au fait des chansons moldue, est celle ci je ne sais pourquoi elle me rend triste. C'est vrai quand regardant ça photo je me suis assis et misse a pleurer. Où est rendu mon capitane de l'équipe de quiditch, mon prefet, mon amoureux très attentionné, ou est rendue celui que j'aime et que j'ai marié ? Je me le demande bien.  
  
******************************************** (pdv de Harry)  
  
Ministre de la magie, voila ce que je suis devenue. J'ai l'ai vaincu, il repose maintenant en enfer, mes parents sont venger. J'ai mariée Hermione, celle que j'aimais le plus au monde. Je l'aime tellement. Je regrette que mon boulot me prenne tout mon temps. Comme dirait les moldus, metro boulot dodo.  
  
En faisant le ménage de mon bureau, je trouvas ça photo sous des tonnes et des tonnes de dossier. Collin nous avait donner des boite et des boites de photo de moi, Ron et Hermione. Cette photo la je l'ai faite encadré, car c'était la plus de toutes la collections. Elle semble tellement heureuse. Elle semblait tellement amoureuse. Mais ou est -elle passée cette Hermione donc je suis tombé amoureux voila de cella 5 mois. Es-ce moi qui ais tant changé, es-ce moi qui doit refaire le premier pas. Tiens elle écoute encore cette chanson moldue. Je dois avouer qu'elle est quand même bonne.  
  
You remind me brighter days Hope you come home and stay Was above to drink you away I just call to say i want you to come back home I found you're picture today I just call to say I love you Come back home  
  
Je devrais peut-être lui dire que je l'aime toujours et lui avouer qu'elle me manque. Peut-être même un petit voyage quelque part. Juste elle et moi, ensemble.  
  
Bon c'est à peu près ça pour aujourd'hui. Je vais continuer demain !! Bisous tout le monde Sweety 


	2. une suprise en vue

Waaa j'ai eu un review !!! Merci !!! :P Bon pour te faire plaisir je continue mais cette fois avec la chanson drops of Jupiter de train. plein de tîtes chansons dans ma tête, pt aussi un peu de la chanson picture.  
  
(pdv de Hermione)  
  
I saw you yesterdy with a old friends, it's the same old friends that you'va been with. Since you've been gone my world been dark and gray.you remind me brighter days, hope you coming home to stay.can't seems to get you out of my mind.  
  
Cette nuit encore il est resté dans son bureau. Mais sen ai rendu stupide. C'est quoi je ne l'intéresse plus ? Je ne suis juste qu'un passage dans ça vie. Grrrr ! Je me frustre !! C'est pas beau dans ce temps la !! Je vais lui faire voire de quoi Hermione Potter est capable. Non mais ! On aura tout vue. Je n'ai pas été préfetes en chef pour rien ! Il va me le payer.  
  
Mais pourquoi je pense ça au juste ? Je ne peux pas rien lui faire, je l'aime bien trop pour ça. C'est tellement compliquer que d'aimer quelqu'un. Je commence à comprendre Ginny. C'est tellement frustrant. Mais pourquoi moi. Dire que je l'aime énormément. J'en peux plus.  
  
Hermione ce lança dans son lit et ce mit a pleurer. ******************** (pdv de Harry)  
  
Je l'aime. Je regrette de ne pas avoir été la pour elle. Tiens encore des chansons de moldus. Ca va devenir une habitude que j'aime bien surtout qu'elles me font réfléchir. (Avoue harrychou qu'on n'est pas si bête !!!)  
  
Reminds me that there's time to change  
  
Since the return from her stay on the moon  
  
She listens like spring and she talks like June Tell me did you sail across the sun  
  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
  
And that heaven is overrated  
  
Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
  
One without a permanent scar  
  
And did you miss me while you were looking at yourself out there  
  
Je voie bien Hermione ce promener dans la voie lactée à la recherche d'une étoile filante. J'avoue il est temps que je change. Je devrais peut- être me prendre de nouvelles habitudes de vie. Assez de boulot métro dodo. Je veux vivre ma vie de famille normalement avec mon épouse et peut-être des enfants. Ca me ferait du bien. J'imagine la tête de mes parents si ils seraient grands-parents. Ca serait drôle. Le pire c'est Sirius. La catastrophe. Il vas être encore plus bébé. ça promet d'être drôle tout ça. De toute façon je dois donner des cousins au enfants de Ron et Lavande. Allez c'est décider, demain on part passé une semaine a Venise. J'ai hâte de voir son visage lorsque je vais lui annoncer.  
  
Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
  
Tracing her way through the constellation  
  
She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo  
  
Reminds me that there's time to grow  
  
*************  
  
-Mione!  
  
-Harry? Que fait tu ici?  
  
-j'ai une surprise pour toi ?  
  
- de quelle genre ?  
  
-Prépare tes valises.  
  
-..  
  
-On part pour.  
  
- Rome ? Florence ? Milan ? Tokyo ? Shanghai ?  
  
-tu es proche dans les 3 premières mais ce n'est pas ça !  
  
- Non pas la ! Tu es sérieux ? Elle se lança au coup de Harry.  
  
- Si, a nous Venise et ces gondoles. Je t'ai tellement entendu parler de cet endroit que je n'ai pas pu résister et je t'y emmène demain matin dès que tu te serais levé. C'est à ton goût mon amour ?  
  
- Ca tu peux en être sur !!!  
  
Il s'embrassèrent amoureusement et allèrent ce coucher vue que demain une grande journée s'annonçais.  
  
Voila pour ce chapitre !!! A+++ tlm et Bonne journée !!!! Sweety -xxx-1/2 


	3. Les voyages forme la jeunesse mais autre...

Coucou tout le monde !!! Merci pour les review !!! Bon après une crise de la page blanche me voila de retour !!! Love you all !!  
  
Le voyage ce déroula a merveille. Les deux en profitèrent pour ce redécouvrir. Ils retombèrent en amour.  
  
Pdv de Harry  
  
Je ne l'avais jamais imaginée comme ça. Comme je l'aime ! Mon dieu pourquoi j'ai passé autant de temps loi de elle ! Je ne comprends plus vraiment ! Le retour au boulot c'est fait très tranquillement. Mon remplaçant a vraiment été super. Je crois que je vais même en profiter pour prendre plus de vacances. Je comprends de moins en moins pourquoi j'ai hésité. Hier Hermione est entrée dans le bureau avec un énorme sourire sur le visage et un merveilleux bronzage. Quelle déesse !  
  
*********** Pdv de Hermione  
  
Quel beau voyages. La ville était magnifique, l'hôtel merveilleux et Harry. bien je ne peux le décrire. Je suis tombé encore plus en amour avec lui. Il a recommencé le boulot hier, faut avouer cependant que c'était a regret. La même journée j'avais rendez-vous chez le médico- mage. Je n'aime pas vraiment ça quand il me pose des tonnes et des tonnes de questions. Je suis ressortie de la au bout de 1 heure. Je suis directement allez voir mes parents. Ils ont sauté au plafond lorsque je leur ai dit la nouvelle. Ma mère était tellement émue, qu'elle en pleurait. Mon père me félicita et me fit passer le message a Harry qu'il devait s'occuper de moi et combler tout mes désirs sinon ça allais bardée si j'était comme ma mère. Je rie de lui et alla magasiner un peu dans les quartiers moldues. J'ai vraiment du plaisir à être ici, car cela me rappelle mon enfance.  
  
Tien il est 5h du soir, je devrais peut-être pensé a retournée chez moi. Harry devrait arriver sous peu. Je me trouvies donc un coin et transplanant. Je n'ai pas vraiment être en retards donc je courru a ma chambre pour aller me changer. Comme je vies que Harry n'était pas encore arrivé, je décida d'aller le rejoindre au bureau. En entrant je le vies penchez sur une toute petite pile de papiers, tiens c'est déjà moins pire que quand nous sommes partie. J'en suis heureuse. Tiens en voyant ces cheveux noir j'ai oublier d'avertir Sirius. Sa femme, Anne vas être un furie contre moi, je l'entends déjà : « non mais ! Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas avertis ? Tu sais bien que Sirius est son parrain ! Simon mon chéri lâche tante Hermione ! J'en reviens tout simplement pas ! » ET oui notre très cher Sirius est marier. Bon j'avoue ne pas avoir grand lien dans la famille, mais ces deux fils m'appellent tantine Hermione. Anne est une de ces vieilles amies du collège ils étudiaient tous ensembles. Après sa libération, Sirius a couru lui demandé ça main, un très beau mariage.  
  
Tiens Harry vient de me remarquer. - Bonjour mon amour !  
  
-Bonjour !  
  
-Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? T'es maux de c?ur son passé ?  
  
- j'ai les résultats de mes tests chez le médico mage  
  
-et ?  
  
- Tu verras dans 1 mois. Pour l'instant mon père te fait dire 3,4 choses. 1) prendre soin de moi 2) me laisser faire ce que je veux 3) combler tous mes désirs, car a ce qui parait on est pas commode les Grangers dans ce temps la et 4) Félicitations, fistons. Bon je crois que c'est ça. Ma mère elle veut te donner une floper de baisers sur la joue. Tu la rends fière. Et toi qua tu fait de ta journée ?  
  
- ..  
  
- chéri ? Quoi j'ai des tentacules sur le visage ?  
  
- c'est que si j'ai bien compris, dans 9 mois ou moins..  
  
- Bravo Sherlock ! Je comprends maintenant pas pourquoi c'est moi qui est eux les meilleurs notes de la promotions. Alors content.  
  
Harry la pris dans ces bras et la fit virevolter dans les airs. Il semblait heureux comme jamais.  
  
- très content d'avoir été dérangé finalement. Bien sur que je suis content. Si c'est une fille Elle s'appelle Virginia ou si c'est un garçon, James. Qu'en pense tu ?  
  
-D'accord mais Fille je voulais lylyanne. Tu choisi. Bon aller vient, Dobby a fait le souper et s'impatiente.  
  
- d'accord mon amour.  
  
****************  
  
Bon c'est ça qui est ça. J'avoue, ce n'est pas mon meilleur. A++ tout le monde !! Merci encore pour tout les reviews !!!!! 


End file.
